What is needed is systems and methods that controllably apply thermal energy in a controlled and localized manner without the lack of control often associated when Rf, laser and microwave energy are applied directly to tissue.
What is needed is are systems and methods that controllably apply thermal energy in a controlled and localized manner without the lack of control often associated when Rf, laser and microwave energy are applied directly to tissue.